


Pack Pride

by Larkafree



Series: Alpha meet Hunter [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Mid-Season/Series 03 Hiatus, Other Pack(s), Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack, rival pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Cora get caught in a rival pack's territory while on their trip north. They are faced with a tough ultimatum; Join this pack or their current pack gets killed. Not wanting to endanger his pack Derek calls in backup, Sam and Dean answer the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Pride

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt of writing a fight.

Derek Hale was a proud man, usually, but this was not one of his proudest moments. He didn't regret using his alpha spark to heal Cora, which left him a beta, what he regretted was letting his uncle Peter talk him into going on this little road trip.

That's how he and his sister found themselves cornered in a dusty old warehouse somewhere near Salem, Oregon, of all places, circled by five pissed looking werewolves. 

Normally this kind of an encounter would barely phase the confident man, unfortunately things have recently changed and not particularly for the best.  
As an alpha Derek wouldn't have a problem fending off the pack, but he sacrificed that to keep his baby sister from dying and it was worth it! He had to keep telling himself this as he watches a rather muscular woman beta encroach on their space, growling as she swipes her sharp claws at Cora, making contact with the seventeen year old's thigh. The claws tear through the black pants and expose the skin beneath to a swipe of claws. 

Derek growls, using his own claws to fend off the beta and get her to back off.

Cora howls at the attack. 

Just as Derek crouches down, powerful legs ready to push off from the concrete beneath him another wolf enters the warehouse, grinning.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hales all grown up." 

Neither Cora nor Derek recognize the tall, dark-haired woman. Both Hales' eyes flash in anger, Derek's steel blue and Cora's warm gold. 

"And now I'm slightly offended you don't remember me." She scoffs in obvious fake shock. 

"We aren't looking for trouble, just stopped to stretch our legs after a long day driving."

"That's what you think. I knew your mother, Talia, we didn't exactly see eye to eye on everything, but enough to have met you two, years ago."

Cora and Derek look at one another, exchanging a lost expression.

"No offense but we don't know you and just want to leave peacefully."

"Oh yes, that's right, how rude of me, my name is Tegan, and you have met Iris, she doesn't really like your sister." 

Cora growls, "Feeling is mutual it seems."

"What do you want Tegan?"

"Well I thought it was obvious, but I guess your uncle didn't tell you. He owes me two betas, finally making good on his promise."

"Peter would never do that." Cora looks over to her brother, needing him to reassure her.

Derek closes his eyes, growling loudly when the pieces start to fall into place. It was Peter's idea about the alpha spark and to go on the road trip after everything that happened at the distillery. You can't even trust family, especially someone you killed to take over as alpha.

The expression on Derek's face is enough to know that Peter would in fact do that. 

Cora thinks quickly, "we already have a pack and it's not our uncle's so he can't make that kind of a decision."

The alpha chuckles to herself. "You are Hales, it's not hard to tell when you're lying."

Derek exhales, relaxing his broad shoulders, "She... We aren't lying."

"I see..." the dark-haired alpha huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Doesn't really change anything but whose pack?" 

Derek doesn't want to give this crazy bitch any reason to go to Beacon Hills so he deflects, "What if we refuse to join your pack?"

"Well as I see it you are trespassing on my territory and lone wolves or should I say stray wolves caught by my pack suffer the same fate as hunters."

The blue-eyed beta disarms the situation by telling her that they need time to consider the proposal.

Derek and Cora have until the full moon to agree to join her pack or die, that's two days, included in the death threat is their current pack. 

Derek's black Camaro is escorted to a nearby motel, where the keys to his pride and joy car are confiscated, to ensure the duo doesn't just skip town, resulting in Tegan needing to send her guard dog, Iris, to their hometown to hunt them down and execute their current pack.

Derek was none too pleased about giving an arrogant looking guy the keys. He reluctantly hands the lone key to the guy, hissing a threat to castrate him if there is a single scuff or ding on his car.

The guy grins, twirling the key around his index finger as he walks to the car, sliding in as he over cranks the engine and kicks up a cloud of dust as he races off with the black beauty.

Cora and Derek make their way to the door of the rundown motel. Inside the first thing Derek does once the door is closed is yell, transforming as he punches a hole in the wall. Cora cringes when pieces of plaster fly in all directions. 

The young beta groans when she flicks on the light switch to reveal two double beds covered in ugly, out-dated comforters.

"What are we going to do, Derek? Peter needs to answer for this."

"He will, Cora, trust me."

"We could..." 

Derek cuts his sister's suggestion off abruptly. "We need help." 

"Are you suggesting we bring the pack into this?" She sighs as she heads for the furthest bed from the door.

"No! I was thinking someone not connected to Beacon Hills actually..."

"Who, Derek?" Cora sits on the edge of the double bed.

"Hunters..."

"Are you serious?!"

"I know some, they aren't exactly wolf-friendly but they had the chance to kill me a few years back and didn't."

"And that means we trust them not to kill us, this time? I don't think that's smart."

"Unless you want to endanger everyone we know I think it's the best option we have. Even if we call the Argents do you really expect them not to tell the pack?"

Cora groans, covering her face with her hand. "I need a shower, we can talk strategy when I'm not covered in that bitch's smell." She grabs her bag, carrying it into the out-dated bathroom, shutting the door with a sigh.

As soon as the water starts running in the bathroom Derek pulls his phone out of his pocket and searches through his contacts, sighing when he finds the one he reluctantly put in his phone nearly two years previous. 

He takes a deep, calming breath before hitting the call button. It rings three times before a male voice comes over the line.

"Agent Smith, FBI."

"Umm, yeah, hi Sam, it's Derek Hale, from Beacon Hills, you probably don't remember but you had..."

"No, no, I remember, werewolf, right?"

"...yeah."

"What's up?"

"Are you busy, like with a case right now?"

Sam looks up from his table covered in newspapers, tabloids and his laptop, directing his attention across the table to look at his brother, Dean. 

"Not really busy, no. Me and Dean just wrapped up a case the other day and were taking a few days, you know to relax."

Something feels like it's caught in his throat at the mention of Dean's name. 

"Oh yeah, so Dean's there too, is he?"

Sam furrows his brow, trying to remember why the guy sounds so uncomfortable at the thought of Dean. Then it clicks into place. Derek was the alpha werewolf that Dean and Castiel were attacked by, sexually. Sam still can't really mention werewolves around Dean without getting punched and having something thrown at his head. 

"Yeah, he is, but I trust this isn't a social call."

"No, it's kind of complicated but how fast can you get to Salem, Oregon?"

Sam looks at his watch then pulls up a map of the driving distance from the bunker to the location.

"Well, that's not close at all, I'd say it'll take about two days."

Derek looks at the bathroom door, listening to make sure the shower is still running. "That's not fast enough, we only have until the full moon and that's two nights away."

Sam groans, "maybe we can do it in a day."

"We?" Derek groans, he was hoping to just get Sam and avoid the awkwardness of seeing Dean again. "Fine, just hurry."

"If you want Dean to break the speed limit I think we deserve an idea of what to pack for."

Derek gives a quick, very shortened version of the ultimatum to the hunter and ends the call moments before the shower shuts off.

Cora opens the door of the bathroom, letting all the steam created from her shower free as she steps out of the small room, using a towel to dry her hair.

"Okay, so what to do?"

The tall beta grabs the ice bucket from the table and huffs, heading for the door. "The hunters will be here in a day, hopefully." He closes the door to the room, palming the door key as he heads for the ice machine, knowing his sister is pissed off. He has to think about more than just the two of them here.

Cora has only been dealing with the antics in Beacon Hills for a few months, but Derek knows that Scott will insist on a peaceful solution. Peter will most likely disappear the second he gets wind of what is happening, if he hasn't disappeared already. The twins will want to help but Derek doesn't trust them, not yet. Stiles, Isaac and Allison will recommend a silver answer, but will probably get hurt or killed in the process. It is best to involve people who aren't emotionally invested in the situation, but then again, Derek is emotionally affected by one of the hunters and would rather not have involved him. 

Although he's good at what he does so Derek will deal with the awkwardness for as long as necessary to ensure the safety of his little sister and himself.

He waits an hour, sitting on a curb nowhere near the ice machine, knowing Cora is going to come looking for him. After not being found Derek decides he has to try and get some sleep, he's not going to be much help if he and Cora are sleep deprived. 

As he quietly opens the motel room door, hearing it squeak he holds his breath, unsure if Cora will be still awake and want to talk. He sighs when he doesn't see a lamp on but a dark shadow in Cora's bed. The beta can tell just by her breathing that she's not actually asleep but he's willing to pretend if she is.

He heads for the bathroom, leaving the light off until the door is closed. He spends five minutes staring in the mirror, trying to convince himself that calling Sam was the smartest option. He just hopes that Cora didn't involve the pack while he was getting ice.

He strips down to a grey undershirt and black boxer-briefs before clicking off the light and heading for the bed closest to the door, even if he's not the alpha he still feels the need to protect his own.

Derek is awoken to his cell phone ringing on the nightstand. He groans, covering his eyes to the bright morning sunlight as he reaches to answer it. He mumbles a greeting, "this has better be worth my time."

The beta sits up rather quickly once he recognizes the voice on the other end of the call. It's one of Tegan's pack members, calling to remind Derek of his time limit.

He slams the cell on the nightstand harshly to end the call. The phone cracks into pieces from the impact. Derek breathes heavily, trying to calm his anger. It takes a few minutes for the beta is realize he just smashed his phone to pieces and needs it to give Sam directions on which motel they are in so they can plan out an attack.

Cora watches her brother, gauging just how screwed they are by the level of anger displayed by Derek. "That's bad, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not great, that's for sure."

"So are you willing to talk now?"

Derek growls at the pieces of metal and plastic. "Talk about what?"

"These hunters you called, who are they? How do you know them and how do you plan to get us out of this?"

"They were the Argent's backup. A few years back they came to Beacon Hills to kill my pack, but they didn't. Each hunter team seems to have a set of rules. These guys, two brothers and the one guy's boyfriend didn't dress or act like any hunters I've even encountered. The older one's boyfriend seemed like the leader, he called himself an angel of the Lord, which at the time seemed unbelievable, but now it might not be."

"Seriously?" The female beta scoffs as she tosses a shirt in disbelief.

"An actual angel, somehow I doubt it."

"Well I was in a rut, let's just say I might have bitten him and he didn't even flinch. I don't know about you but I haven't seen anyone do the things he did."

"Eww!" She covers her ears in shock. "Fine, whatever, so you called him?"

"No, I called the other two. I was never given a contact for the angel, but the younger human gave me his number, for emergencies, and this seems to be such."

"Still don't see why we can't call in reinforcements? At least make our uncle answer for trading us."

"Oh he will pay for this, but just not yet, first we need to get my car back and explain to this alpha that we are Hales and don't trade our allegiance to or for anyone we don't want." Derek lets his anger overtake, eyes shining his cold steel blue.

"And you trust these hunters to help? Why?"

"Let's just say Sam and Dean couldn't find an infraction by my pack, but are still learning the grey area of this world."

"That's not exactly comforting, Derek." She hisses, finger nails lengthening. "I just need one opportunity to take that bitch out."

"And then what, Cora? That's one less, there's still more that can and will not stop until everyone we know and care about is dead."

"Not for me, I don't care for those useless teenagers that you call your pack. Plus you'd do to remember that you aren't alpha anymore and have no responsibility to them."

Derek loses control over his emotions, claws coming out as his eyes flash blue once again as he growls. "You don't understand! Just because I'm not an alpha anymore doesn't mean I don't still feel responsible for them, to them. You'd do to remember I sacrificed everything, for you. You're my sister and I didn't care if I died healing you, I thought I lost you once already and the loss was too much to ever deal with again. That fire changed all of our lives, some for the better, many for the worse, but I now know where my loyalties lie and it's with the pack I created. Isaac is the only one left, I owed it to Erica and Boyd to help them, yet both are dead, because of me and I won't involve the pack, not if I can spare them. It's part of the alpha in me, it's not something you can forget, lose the title but retain the guilt." 

"Fine, I won't understand, I don't have the same connection but I'm still weary on having werewolf hunters back us up, even if you somewhat vouch for them."

"Just trust me, please, I don't trust them fully either but they can help and that's what we need right now."

She huffs, glaring at her big brother, "If you say so. And don't think I don't know what you gave up. Let's just get this over with."

Derek nods, then grabs what's left of his phone, the pieces scattered across the top of the wooden nightstand. He finds the Simcard, picking it out of the other pieces.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

The teen groans but slips her phone from her front pocket, handing it over to her brother. "Don't break mine too."

The tall beta cracks a quick smile before turning the phone off to pop Cora's Simcard out to swap it. He powers up the phone and dials Sam.

The phone goes to voicemail, causing Derek is get annoyed.

It takes close to two and a half hours for Derek to get ahold of Sam.

"Hey, what's up? We're close to Salt Lake City, so let's say like twelve more hours."

"Yeah, that's good, why haven't you had your phone on?" The beta hisses out.

"Easy there, we were in a dead zone, mountains tend to do that."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, it's just I've been trying for hours. I thought we could devise a plan while you were on your way. We have until the full moon."

"Okay, well that's a day away, right, so why the huge rush?"

"We are trapped here, they took my car and I'll feel better the sooner you get here, not so much Dean but the longer we have to iron out the plan the better, right?"

Sam turns to look at Dean, driving the Impala along the highway, repeating the highlights for his brother. "They took your car and you want a plan, I get it, we're breaking all highway speed limits, trust me."

Dean's fingers tighten on the steering wheel at hearing the bad guy is using the love between a man and his car as leverage for co-operation. 

"What have you told Dean? Does he know you're helping me?"

Sam looks to the dashboard, turning the phone speaker away from Dean in hopes of him not hearing. "He knows it's a werewolf case and there's a few he can kill, but no I haven't mentioned much else, is that going to be an issue?"

"No, no, just hurry," he groans, fingers rubbing his eyes, "please."

"We are. I'll call you when we're closer."

"Yeah, okay." Derek ends the call, tossing the phone to Cora. "We have twelve hours until they are here and watch your back. I'm going to get food, stay here."

"Like hell I will, I'm not letting you go out alone, not in this town, especially when that bitch could be close." She grabs her coat, putting it on as he heads for the door.

"God, is family always been this annoying?"

"Yep, you aren't that lucky."

The two spend the day in a tiny diner down the street from the motel. Normally they'd hide in the room but Cora made a pretty good point that they should enjoy their last day of freedom in some place less like prison, just in case something goes wrong.

Around ten in the evening Cora's cell phone rings, Derek rips the phone from his sister's grasp, sliding to answer the phone call.

Derek directs the two hunters to the diner.

Derek takes a deep, calming breath when he sees the sleek black Impala he remembers from years ago. "They are here. Don't draw attention, we need to keep a low profile, no scenes, okay?"

"Speak for yourself, didn't you say you screwed and bit the one guy's boyfriend?"

"Actually I might have left a few details out when I told you that story."

Cora chuckles, "guess I'll find it out soon enough."

Derek looks out the window, watching as Sam gets out of the passenger side of the car. A few seconds later Derek's breath catches at seeing Dean get out of the driver's side, both hunters head for the trunk, obstructing Derek's view of them, but his hearing is still impeccable, even through the thick glass.

Sam takes now to tell Dean who they are here to work a case with. He makes sure to place his hand over Dean's gun held hand in an attempt to keep him from going off, guns a-blazing.

The blonde hunter curses, slamming the trunk of Baby with a little more force than necessary.

Derek stiffens at the obvious display of aggression.

Sam heads into the diner first, Derek motions for Cora to come sit on the same side of the booth as him, they don't need or want to be cornered in the booth after all.

Derek sticks his hand up, drawing Sam's attention, Dean follows behind, gritting his teeth. The taller hunter stops in front of the table and waiting for  
Dean to sit down first and scoot over.

"Derek." Sam nods.

Derek clears his throat, "Hi Sam, Dean, thank you for getting here so fast."

Dean looks out the window, trying to control his temper. Years might have passed between but that doesn't change the facts, Derek almost killed him in a sex rut, even if it wasn't his fault.

"Should get a trophy for how fast I got Baby going on highway, let's just say I'm not as happy to see you as you might be to have help."

Sam kicks Dean under the table. "Don't mind him. Just tell us what the case is."

Cora rolls her eyes, "our uncle betrayed us to this evil bitch and her pack. We have until tomorrow's moon to join her pack or else they will kill all Derek's friends..."

Derek growls.

"Fine, our pack back in Beacon Hills."

Sam nods, "Okay so rival pack, how many are we dealing with?"

"Six, as far as I know. We don't want the pack to know." Derek leans in close.

"But your pack can help."

"Not my pack anymore." He lets his eyes flash blue.

Sam gasps, Dean furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Not alpha anymore."

"I see." Sam nods.

"Well, I don't see how that changes things really." Dean finally looks at the two wolves across the table from him.

Dean orders a hamburger, fries, a coke and a slice of peach pie while they discuss the plan. Sam orders a simple salad with water, both betas watch Dean who devours his burger with a moan, while giving weird looks at Sam eating all the greens and no meat.

When Cora's expression goes from amusement to understanding Sam has to ask. "What is so amusing?"

"Are you a vegetarian or something?"

Dean laughs, "No he just likes his rabbit food, trust me he eats meat."

"I hear you eat the meat regularly." 

Derek groans, Dean chokes on his French fry.

Sam grins while Dean and Derek avert their eyes from each other.

"Guess cat's outta the bag, yeah, I might like 'meat' but not just any meat, thank you very much."

"How about my brother's, you ever enjoyed his meat like you enjoyed that burger?" 

Derek stomps on Cora's foot. "Shut up, for the sake of me not leaving you here, shut up."

Dean's cheeks take on a rosy tinge as he looks at his plate.

Sam chuckles quietly, "well, guess we're getting the awkwardness started right away then, are we?"

"Seems like it." Derek groans, looking out the window as well.

The two sets of siblings leave the diner, heading for the Impala. Dean and Sam get in the front while Derek and Cora get in the back. They head for the motel, Sam and Dean get a room next to Derek and Cora, parking the Impala in front, backed in, for quicker access.

Dean and Sam head for their room to drop their bags and grab showers before getting some sleep.

The four agree to meet up in the morning to stategize.

Derek is the first to awaken, heading for the shower, just to relax. As he exits the bathroom, dressed in blue jeans and a grey undershirt, as is his style, there's a knock on the door.

Cora turns the TV off, sitting up straighter on the bed.

Derek opens the door but no one's there.

Instead of being seen knocking on the siblings' door the brothers used the inner door that some motels have between the rooms.

Dean and Sam are holding two paper bags each and a tray of drinks.

"Didn't know what you guys eat but figured we paid for it so complaining is not allowed."

"Food."

"Well good thing we didn't get you plastic then, right? Relax it's not rabbit food."

Derek steps aside letting the brothers into the motel room.

Dean sets the bags and drinks down on the table. Sam closes the door, making sure the blinds are fully closed.

They eat their burritos in silence. Sam enjoys his hotcakes with maple syrup, just to be different. After breakfast Dean and Sam head back to their room to clean their weapons, Dean insists upon it, letting Cora and Derek get dressed. Dean is having a hard time concentrating when all Derek is wearing is an undershirt and Cora is in shorts and a camisole.

Derek puts on a shirt while Cora gets dressed in jeans and a top. They open their door between the rooms and walk into what can only be described as an armoury. There are guns and knives lain out on almost every surface of the room except the chair Sam is sitting in and the spot where Dean is sitting on the bed. The blinds are drawn as well and the room smells of bleach and gun oil. Derek and Cora can pinpoint scents easily. 

Dean clicks a cartridge into the gun he's holding as Derek and Cora enter the room, "well now we can get this party started, shall we?"

Derek takes the seat furthest away from Dean while Cora moves a set of knives to sit on the opposite bed as Dean.

They organize the plan for taking out the alpha, deciding on what's the best way to corner the alpha. Dean and Cora are content killing the alpha, but  
Sam and Derek hope for a less dead outcome. It's argued that dead is permanent and less likely to spark an issue in the future.

In the end killing the alpha is deemed as a last resort, first they will try to reason with her, if possible.

Cora's phone rings just before the sun is to set.

Derek answers it, putting it on speaker so everyone can hear.

"Time's up Hales, Meet us at the warehouse at moon rise."

Before Derek or Cora get a chance to respond the call ends.

The moon is to rise in an hour and they all know it.

Dean and Sam pack up their arsenal, handing a silver knife to both.

The siblings look down at the blade then at one another and laughs. "No thanks, we got our own." Each display their lengthened nails.

"Of course, how could we forget?" They pocket the knives and close the trunk. The two betas tell the brothers where the warehouse is and which way is best to approach from, keeping out of the wind.

Dean and Sam get into the car, heading to the warehouse while Derek and Cora run there on foot.

Once at the warehouse Derek and Cora share a meaningful look before they enter the dusty building. They need to stay positive and have faith in the hunters, especially if they want to walk away with their lives and freedom.

Derek enters first, Cora close behind. Once inside the siblings head for the main entrance to the shop floor, pushing the double doors open as quiet as they can, if they are lucky they can have the element of surprise.

Luck is not with them; as soon as Cora clears the doors they snap shut, causing a loud click.

Cora hisses, growling at the scent of the bitch she despises.

"Well if it isn't my little plaything." 

"Drop dead!"

"You first," she laughs back.

As the siblings are herd towards the alpha Derek grips the cell phone tightly to his thigh.

Dean and Sam park the Impala a safe distance away for the front of the warehouse. They grab the weapons and make their way to the building along the path outlined by the siblings. Dean is the first to reach the spot Derek told them to use to sneak in. Sam follows his brother's lead, ducking down significantly to fit under the bent metal.

When Dean's body slips between two metal grates Sam has to break silence, "Dean, I'm too big to fit in there."

The shorter brother has to look back and chuckle quietly, "bet it's the first time you've said that."

"Shut up, jerk!"

"Bitch!" Dean groans but pushes the metal aside more for his taller brother, "there now get your butt in here."

Sam grits his teeth, biting his tongue on his remark.

The two hunters keep to the shadows as much as possible and wait for the signal.

Derek feels a knot forming in his gut. He swallows his uncertainty as he walks towards Tegan, putting on a false expression of submission.

"Here we are, as instructed, where are my car keys?"

The guy from before jingles the key with a huge grin on his face, mocking the beta, Derek has to keep control of his anger. He growls deep in his throat. 

Tegan clears her throat to get the attention back on her. "So the time has come for you to decide, join me or you and your pack dies."

The tall beta glares, "that's not really a choice and you know it."

"Of minor concern." She chuckles, "shall we celebrate?"

Cora is the one to give their answer, spitting in the bitch, Iris' face. 

Instantly two wolves spring into action, jumping at Cora, Iris momentarily is shocked before she attacks as well. It takes two guys and Iris to keep Cora busy.

This leaves two guys and Tegan to deal with Derek. The broad shouldered beta presses the send button on the phone, signalling Dean and Sam as he crouches down to defend himself.

Cora swings her left leg around, connecting with a leg of one of the guys. He growls in anger, flying across the room to land against a broken steel ladder. Iris swats at Cora's ankles.

Derek roars, shredding his shirt with his own claws as he transforms. He runs in the opposite direction of the two guys, climbing up the concrete wall to get height over his opponents.

Dean and Sam use stealth to take out each werewolf. First the tall hunter aims at Cora's attackers, taking out one of the guys and slowing down the other enough for Cora to get the upper hand on Iris and swipes her claws across the bitch's throat.

Cora and Iris are locked in battle while the two guys are on the ground, gurgling blood. Sam and Dean reveal themselves once Cora and Derek's number of opponents are more evenly matched.

Tegan stands back to let her pack handle the stray wolves.

"Well what do we have here Sammy, looks like a chick who doesn't understand the concept of rejection."

Sam chuckles as he aims his gun at Tegan as well.

Her eyes flash red as she growls at the hunters. "This is a private party, leave now before I kill both of you."

Sam glances over at Derek then to Cora, both are fending off someone. "Party, you call this a party, looks more like a massacre. I think we'll stay."

Dean laughs as he steps closer to Cora's assailant. "We actually have an invite as it turns out." He pulls a second gun from inside his jacket and points it at the rival beta.

Derek pushes the injured beta off him as he stands up and turns his attention to the alpha. "They are my plus ones."

"Who in their right mind calls hunters?" Tegan growls, nails lengthening in anger.

"We do." Cora grunts as she is pushed into a metal grate lying near the support beam behind her.

"Just means we can kill your friends now, I assume your pack is here too?"

Derek shakes his head in denial, "nope not our pack."

Tegan runs at Derek, Sam doesn't hesitate, squeezing the trigger as soon as he sees her move. The silver bullet impacts her left shoulder, the liquid silver instantly spreads through her veins, immobilizing her.

The pained yelp that comes out of her mouth alerts the rest of her pack. They abandon their current assaults to protect their alpha from further attack. 

As the pack flanks a hunched over Tegan Derek negotiates the pack's future. Derek and Cora back away from the rival pack, getting in line with the hunters. "Ready to claim defeat, you aren't worthy to have any Hales in your pack, except maybe our uncle Peter."

After having two silver bullets embedded in her body Tegan still refuses to retract her claim on the Hale siblings. Sam's and Dean's guns run out of silver bullets quick after that. The hunters stow their empty weapons in their jackets and trade them for silver blades in their boots and sleeves.

Once the guns are stashed the wolves attack, the two hunters and two betas against four betas and one weakened but still very pissed off alpha.

The fight becomes more intimate for the hunters after that. They kick and punch, slashing their weapons against anyone that gets close enough.

Sam, being the taller and bigger of the two hunters takes the brunt of the action. Most of the wolves viewing him as the bigger threat slash and kick him.

Dean ultimately has Tegan cornered against a wall. Sam is on ground not far away, bleeding pretty heavily. Derek and Cora protect him against anymore attacks. 

It's Derek who stops Dean from dealing the death thrust. His hand holds the silver blade, ready to cut off her head.

The broad-shouldered beta surges forward, getting between the hunter and his prey. "Dean! You can't kill her."

The blonde hunter lowers his blade momentarily before he raises his arm again and scoffs, "says who? She's my kill."

"You've killed two already."

"And I'd be happier with three."

"She's not for a hunter to dispatch, just trust me."

Dean looks at his brother for support, when Sam shrugs Dean drops the blade and screams in frustration.

Derek crouches as Dean steps back and covers Sam. "Final chance."

"Never!" is the last sound that comes from her before the gurgling of Derek ripping her throat out.

A moment of silence is heard before Derek's head turns to the ceiling and he growls loudly, cold blue eyes turning alpha red once again. His dominant growl stops the betas, each one bends a knee and honours their new alpha. Sam is the one that pulls on Dean's pant leg, making him kneel as well. He mumbles something under his breath but doesn't dishonour him.

Derek tosses the body of Tegan to the ground, wiping the blood from around his mouth as he turns to face his pack.

Now that the pack dynamic has been re-established Dean and Sam gather up their weapons as the werewolves gather up their dead, no one touches the dead alpha until Derek declares what is to be done with her body.

Dean and Sam offer Cora and Derek a ride back to town.


End file.
